Unexpected
by wolfsbane17
Summary: This is my first story. Percabeth, set after Blood of Olympus as they return home and what happens when they do finally. Please read, it may be my first story on here but I promise it will be good. Join Percy, Annabeth and the gang as they return home and get a surprise once there. Rated M for later chapters, and yes lemons!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1: Finally

* * *

Annabeth's POV

We were finally on our way back home from Greece. Home. Oh Gods I couldn't wait to be back at Camp Half-Blood. I had really missed everyone. This whole trip

had been like a horrible nightmare, but with the memories of Tartarus still fresh in Percy's and mine brains, we knew it wasn't.

The _Argo II _had finally set sail after we had all eaten breakfast. Percy and I stood on deck watching as Greece, home to most of our nightmares, disappeared.

Percy put his arm around my waist and held me tight as he felt the same relief I did that our quest was finally over. I turned to stare into his beautiful sea-

green eyes, seeing the love that I know is reflected in my own. Sighing, I break the stare and hug him closer, feeling his warmth as his arms wrap around me

to hold me tight. I feel so safe and secure in his arms after all that we have been through together. Hell, Seaweed Brain will be lucky if I let him out of my sight

again; just thinking about being apart made my heart ache. I was glad Coach Hedge was back at camp, no matter how understanding he could be, I knew he

would pissed off to find that Percy and I have sharing a bed.

"Hey Wise Girl, what are you thinking about that has your eyes glazed over? I can see the gears turning in your head." Smiling at the last part, I glance up at

him, then around to see we are alone on the deck.

"I was thinking about Coach Hedge," I replied. Percy gave me a funny look before I continued. "And how glad I am that he is gone and we don't have a

chaperon." Percy blushed a little at the last part, but held me tight against him.

"Percy?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What are we going to do when we get back to camp? I mean with our sleeping arrangements? I don't think I'll be able to handle the nightmares by myself, or

being separated from you." My voice broke a little at the last part.

"Shh," He soothed me, turning to look me in the eyes. "Everything will be alright. Not even Tartarus himself could break us apart, I'll be damned if stupid camp

rules will." He calmed me wiping a tear that had fallen. "Chiron will understand. We can sleep in my cabin, and if that's a problem I'm sure we could find a room

in the Big House."

"Okay," The more I thought about it the more sense it made that it would all work out, for once.

"When we get back, I want to see my mom and Paul. I'm sure they'll understand if we stay at camp for a few days to get settled in, but it would be nice to stop

and stay for a while." Percy said. I looked up at him to see him staring wistfully at the waves.

"Of course Percy," I said. "You have no idea how happy she'll be to finally see you!" I sigh. "When Hera took you away, we borrowed each other's strength. It

was the only thing that got us through that horrible time." I look up at him to see his eyes dampened with tears.

"Come on," He told me. "Let's go to the stables for a while, and then meet up with the others at lunch."

"Okay, but if we fall asleep again, you can deal with a scandalized Hazel." I told him while smiling up.

"Deal." He said smiling back.

~End of Chapter One please tell me what you think. This is my first story! :) Chapters will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

~Lemons in this chapter. I do not own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.~

Chapter II

* * *

Percy's POV

My arm was asleep. I was feeling that tingling static like feeling but I really didn't care. Not when a certain Sleeping Beauty was the cause. I slowly lift my hand to gently caress her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and leaned into my hand. I let my gaze wonder over her. She was so beautiful, with her hair all sprawled out on her pillow, her breathing deep and calm. I was glad she was able to have a good night's sleep, even though it wasn't night and was barely afternoon.

After lunch Annabeth was tired but like usual was trying to hide it. _Stubborn Wise Girl, _I thought smiling. So I suggested we go check on Jason to see how his injury was doing. We went to the infirmary to see him being mothered by Piper. She had smiled at us when we entered.

"Hey guys," She had greeted us. "Come to check up on Jason?"

"Yeah, we wanted to see how he was doing." Annabeth replied.

"Well I'm fine, thanks," Jason put in. "I was about to go talk to Leo about getting this ship in the air for a while."

Piper glared at him. She like the rest of us didn't want him to strain himself out. Even with ambrosia and nectar, the gash he had gotten from a giant, still needed stitches.

"No you're not Jason," Piper replied hotly. "You are going to stay here until you are healed enough that the stiches won't tear." She poured a little charm speak in. "Percy is capable of defending the ship from any monsters for a while. Right, Percy?" She cast me a look. I hastily agreed.

"Annabeth, you look really beat. Maybe you should go take a nap or something." Piper told her friend, glancing at her worriedly.

"I'm fi-,"

"No Annabeth, Piper's right. Come on we are all tired, can't hurt to take a nap, right?" I quickly cut her off. She glared at me until finally breaking the eye contact and sagging her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right. I could use a nap. Come on Percy." She said while dragging me along towards her cabin.

So that was how I ended up here with a dead arm. I really didn't mind though, instead enjoying watching her peaceful face as she slept.

Her face started turning red and she started to move in her sleep. I tensed ready to wake her if it was another nightmare.

"Oh, Percy," She murmured, her face heating up more. "Faster!" She said at a more normal tone.

My face turned red when I realized what she was dreaming about. Or, more likely, what she was replaying in her head. My jeans started to get tight as I also recalled that first night. I debated on whether or not I should wake her up.

Annabeth's POV

I finally fell asleep. I had gotten really tired, but I guess we all were. My dream started out very normal. Percy and I were having a picnic back at Camp Half-Blood. He slowly reached over and stroked my cheek. I leaned in to his hand, meeting his gaze, whilst smiling. The sun felt warm but nice on my shoulders as Percy leaned in to kiss me.

I opened my mouth when I felt his lips touch mine, to deepen the kiss. Soon the dream got more vivid and became a memory; one that had taken place about two weeks ago.

*** Flashback***

We walked down to my cabin after falling asleep shortly on the deck of the _Argo II_. After we reached the door, I gazed up at Percy, silently asking him to stay.

"Of course Annabeth," He responded out loud. He bent down to peck my cheek before opening the door and allowing me to walk in first.

I glanced around the room feeling like it had been years and not days since I had seen my cabin. Percy walked over to a corner in my room and grabbed something that I couldn't see what it was. He approached me.

"Turn around," He said. "Just trust me."

I did as he asked and felt him put something on my head. I was too tired to really care what it was.

"Turn back around." He had a smile in his voice. I turned and saw him glancing at me with his trademark smirk.

"What did you put on my head?" I asked, smiling because it was contagious.

"Look down."

I did as he asked, only to see nothing. I mean nothing, my body was gone. I reached up and took the Yankees cap off, staring at it with tears forming in my eyes.

"How'd you know it would work?"

"I didn't, I just had a feeling."

I went over and kissed him. The felt my exhaustion and put my full weight on him in the hug. He chuckled as he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He kicked off his shoes as I did the same, and then took off his shirt before climbing into bed with me. I must admit no matter how tired I was, I couldn't resist gazing hungrily at Percy's bare chest.

Sleep overcame me quickly, but my dream was anything but nice. I was blind again and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find Percy. It was one of the worst nightmares.

"Annanbeth. Annabeth! Come on wake up."

I woke up to Percy staring at me with tears in his eyes. My own face was wet with mine. I immediately wrapped Percy in a hug, while he whispered calming words in my ear.

"Please don't ever leave me." I begged my voice breaking.

"Never. I swear on the River Styx I will never leave you Annabeth Chase. I Love you so much." Percy swore.

"I love you too." I replied. We held each other for a while. Then he tilted up my chin so he could kiss me. When our lips touched, it was like a fire started inside me. I kissed back fiercely, and he returned it with the same passion.

The kiss kept getting stronger as we both thought of how we survived the impossible, and we did it together. We might not live through these next two weeks, but both of us knew whatever the Fates had planned for us, it was together.

Percy and I came up for air as I breathed he trailed kisses down my neck and collarbone. Finally I couldn't take it and brought his mouth back up to mine. I flipped us over so I was on top and as we kissed I ground my body to his making us both moan. Percy's hands went under my shirt and up to my breasts; making me shiver with pleasure. His hands went back and unsnapped my bra with natural skill. He pulled my shirt off along with my bra and tossed them aside. Even as fogged as my brain was with pleasure and lust, when Percy kept staring up at me, I couldn't help it and started not cover my breasts. Percy right away moved my hands and said I was beautiful before taking a nipple into his mouth while tweaking the other. I was once again lost in the fog of pleasure.

Percy pushed us over so he was on top. I continued to kiss him while letting my hands travel down to the large bulge in his jeans. Suddenly both my hands were restricted above my head.

"Annabeth, stop" Percy said his voice strained and breathing heavy.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Immediately feeling insecure and trying not to meet his gaze.

"Nothing is wrong, not at all," I breathed a sigh of relief and looking up. "But if we don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself."

"Then don't," I said meeting his gaze.

He kissed me hard, but then backed off again. My wrists were at least freed now.

"Wise Girl, I can't believe I am saying this, but think." I looked up at him confused. He sighed.

"Annabeth, I seriously doubt you brought condoms on this ship. And we both know you aren't on birth control."

"Percy, the world has been against us since we were twelve. Face it, we probably won't be returning from Greece."

"And if we do, Annabeth?"

"Percy, then if it happens it does. The Fates have already decided. If it's their will, then it would still happen, some way or another." He stared into my eyes as if looking for an answer to a question. Slowly his head dipped down a bit as if he saw what he wanted.

"For a while I have been thinking about our future. Demigods are not expected to live long, but in New Rome they can live on and have families." He smiled. "Annabeth if we survive this, I want to settle down there, with you and together we can take on whatever the Fates decide to throw at us."

"Oh, Percy!" I smiled through happy tears. I threw my arms around him and kissed him with all the love I felt. Shortly after the kiss grew as we had nothing else stopping us.

I melted into the kiss as it got rougher. Our hands skimmed each other's bodies hungrily. I ground my center against his hardness again and again, but the friction just wasn't enough. Percy moved the same time I did. Both of us shed the others clothing that separated us. Soon it was bare skin against bare skin. It felt wonderful but still I lusted for more. I met Percy's eyes as he glanced up from littering kisses on my breasts.

"More," I moaned at him, to full of lust to make coherent sentences. Percy understood though. He lined himself up to my center with a little help. He slowly pushed in until the head of his penis popped inside. There he stopped and looked up at me, worrying about having to hurt me.

"Just go in one quick thrust," I told him. "It may hurt me, but just lay still until I tell you." He nodded and moved his hips back a little then slammed home. It hurt, but not as much as I expected. It was more of a quick foreign stretching.

Percy did as I asked, looking down worriedly at me. The stretching sensation turned from a bit painful to, well, feeling right. I experimentally moved my hips, earning a groan from the both of us at the sensation. Percy took that as his go ahead and pulled almost all the way out, then slamming back in. He kept thrusting, my hips bouncing up to meet his while my hands wondered down to feel his rock hard abs causing me to shiver.

I felt something building inside of me. My arms closed around Percy's back making him go harder.

"Faster," I panted, feeling his ragged breath in my ear. He did as I asked. My nails made stripes down his back as I got closer and closer. I knew he was close too.

"Let go, Percy, please," I almost begged him. He complied. I felt him swell inside me as he released, causing me to be thrown over the edge with him. Pleasure like never before rippled through me in waves. Slowly we both came down. He rolled off me but pulled me to lie atop him. We smiled at each other, no words needed to be said. No words could even describe what had just happened.

I rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat starting to slow along with mine. I noticed that my nightstand, which had held a few non important things, was empty. I looked around more to see that most of the things had fallen off what they had been sitting on. I gazed at Percy with a questioning look as I realized the ship had just gone through some major waves, or waves that had come from nowhere. We both realized what had happened and started laughing before finally falling asleep.

***Flashback over***

I suddenly realized that there were lips on my own, ones that were soft but tasted a little salty. As I woke up from my nap, I kissed Percy back with passion. My guess was that he had heard a little of what I had been dreaming about and couldn't take it. This wasn't the first time. I sat atop him, straddling him. I started grinding hard on him until I could no longer take it and stripped, with his help, all of our clothing off.

Once the material was out of the way, I lined Percy up with me, before slowly sliding down on his rock hard shaft. It seemed we had both gotten fired up from my dream because we both were in no mood to be gentle or slow. I rode him fast and hard until I slipped over the edge with him right behind me.

We let our breathing slow before putting our clothes back on and lying back down to wait for the dinner bell.

-Hey guys hope you enjoy this. Just so you know I will probably not update this often. Between us I wrote this instead of doing homework. XP Please tell me what you guys think. Also this was my first time ever writing out a lemon. Thank you guys,

~ Megan. R. R.


End file.
